Agents
by x.X.LucyHeartfilia.X.x
Summary: Lucy was a spy and he handed her out a mission, but when the leader had mistakenly said the wrong enemy to her, which is Sting Eucliffe but the leader said that he needs to be an agent and the partner of Lucy, they competed at each other. Will there be love blossoming around this two agents? Natsu was the past boyfriend of Lucy, but he managed up with her and R&R please !


Summary: Lucy was a spy and he handed her out a mission, but when the leader had mistakenly said the wrong enemy to her, which is Sting Eucliffe but the leader said that he needs to be an agent and the partner of Lucy, they competed at each other. Will there be love blossoming around this two agents?

Natsu was the past boyfriend of Lucy, but he managed up with her.

Rating: Rated T

Pairings: Sting&Lucy!~

* * *

"Agent Lucy, you need to get the bomb out of the museum." Commander Mystogan said. They were talking in a phone, Lucy was in the museum

"Yeah, who's responsible for this mess?" Lucy asked.

"Sting Eucliffe. Wai-." Commander said realizing that he said was wrong but Lucy was going to kill him or at least punch him.

"I am here to save the day!" Lucy said as she wore her 'X-ray glasses".

"There!" Lucy said entering the room and taking the bomb. Lucy saw Sting Eucliffe and manage to tackle him.

"What? Who are you?" Sting said.

"Don't be stupid, you know me and you know what you did!" Lucy said as her phone rang.

"Hey, Lucy! The one who activated a bomb was 'Flare Corona'." Commander Mystogan said.

"You mistakenly said the wrong person to me? You know, I'm going to let you eat this bomb if you do that again! Because this is a museum and I don't want to make this explode because Flare Corona made this happen, and don't make the mistake happen again!" Lucy said in her scary side.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." Commander said.

"Sorry, Sir Eucliffe for this mistake. Just forget everything." Lucy said as she bowed in front of him.

* * *

[Lucy's POV]

I was entering the 'Huge Science Laboratory'.

"Flare, Flare, Flare? Where are you?" I said as she came out with her hair untied, her hair was powerful because we were surrounded by hair products because the scientists are going to use them in an experiment.

"Hello, Agent Heartfilia!" Flare said.

"You have no rights to be in here!" I said.

"Do you mind keeping this a secret? I wish not!" she said as she attacked me with her hair.

"Let's get ready to cut the hair! Gate of the Crab! I open thee, Cancer!" I summoned Cancer as he was ready to make her bald.

"Let's go on and fight!" she said. I was going to reach for the laser gun but her hair was so fast, I can't even reach it!

I reached to get the knife and succeeded and sliced her hair but miserably failed.

"You can't cut my hair, you know!" she said as she attacked me and losing focus to Cancer. I found out that she has a weak spot at remembering thing!

Why can't I think of that minutes ago? Why?

"Cancer!" I said as Cancer made her hair bald but it wasn't over yet, she was attacking with her grenade. "Goodbye, Agent." she said as everything blew but she forgot she locked every door and it was about to explode.

"Shield!" I said as a huge shield protected me from the explosion.

"My work is complete." I said as I used my motorcycle to ride me home.

* * *

I was going to the shower fast because I still have school to get to. I ran fast and grabbed my notebooks and books and I putted them in my white backpack with a little flowers on it. I went to my closet and grabbed my socks, my boots, and my school uniform.

I was dressing all up and forgot about my hair, I used my hairbrush to brush it and tied it into two ponytails. I wore shades because eye contacts are expensive. I straightened my hair because I have curls in my hair when I'm a spy. I have two bags, one for my spy things and the other for the school things.

I was going out but forgot to bring my lunchbox so I went back again. I wasn't paying attention as I bumped to someone Sting Eucliffe.

"Gyyyaaahhh!" I screamed because he bumped to me.

"You're going to pay the 'Great Sting Eucliffe' because of tackling me!" he said.

"...'Great Sting' my ass! I said sorry and I'm running late!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, okay!" he said.

I went to the shortest shortcut which is trespassing in their homes. I went to 3 different houses and there I was in the 'Magnolia High'

I ran towards school as a school bus was going to hit me until I back-flipped out-of-the-way! Many people was surprised by the certain incident, their mouths were widely open as I went to school.

* * *

"That was awkward." I said entring Class A-4, I'm still finishing high school. I am actually the 'Class President'.

"Hey, Luce! Umm.. I wan't to sa-.." Natsu said unfinished because I began to talk..

"Hey, Natsu!" I said giving him a kiss. Yes, he is my boyfriend.

"Hey, Levy-chan." I said as I got a response from her, "Hey, Lu-chan!~"

"Hey, Lisanna-chan!" I said.

"Hey, Lucy! Natsu is going to say something to you..." Lisanna said.

"I'm going to break up with you." Natsu said clearly.

"Really?" I asked kind of sad.

"Yes..." he said it, he actually will break up with me.

"It's okay.." I said leaving my tears flow as I continued my sentence, "Because I know you never liked me! You know that our anniversary is today but you never noticed, I'm leaving!" I said as I jumped through the window.

"Lucy!" they said. I activated my parachute, I am afraid of heights. I suddenly realized that I was at the agency.

* * *

I was really confused how I got here.

"Agent Lucy! Sorry for telling you the wrong person yesterday!" Mystogan said.

"Okay, I found out that Sting knew my identity because of you!" I said.

"That's alright, that is why he's working here from now on!" Mystogan said.

"Wait, W-what?" I said as Mystogan said, "Only our workers knew you're identity so he knows that you're a spy, he joins!" he said.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said as he was scared of my angry side. "Look who we have here, the girl from the mission yesterday." Sting said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"And, you have a mission to defeat 'Time Cecil'." Mystogan said.


End file.
